Computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure and accompany people in many daily activities. People often travel with computers and mobile phones, bring these devices to school, and use these devices in public places.
Many people frequently use these devices to access media content, such as videos, audio, and documents, which may be accessible via a network from a remote storage location such as a cloud services provider. Some of this media content may be owned by individual users while other content may be accessible through a subscription service, provided free of charge, or provided using other content management schemes.
In some situations, some computing devices may not have or provide convenient access to this media content. For example, when a person is traveling and is using a shared device that is frequently used by other people (e.g., a smart television in a hotel room, an in-seat video player in an aircraft, etc.), the shared device may not be conveniently configured for the user to access the user's media content. In some situations, a device may not have typical network access due to limitations on network activity (e.g., filtered activities) and/or due to lack of network connectivity. For example, when a user is traveling in an aircraft, the user may have limited or no network connectivity to enable access to data from some content providers, but may have access to other types of content from other sources, such as local content provided by a computing device in the aircraft.